gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The 2nd return of Mark Ironflint
This is the second return of Mark Ironflint and his ventures across the Caribbean after returning from treasure hunting. Book 1 Part 1: The Blood Roses Chapter 1: Retirement already?! He arrived at Tortuga and took a deep breath of the spring air on the island. "Glad to be back" thought the Bearded man. He walked from the side beach over to the Kings Arm tavern which was next to the Main Dock. As walked by the dock he saw his old friend Johnny. "Ahoy!" Johnny said. Mark ran over and they embraced with a hug. "It's been too long since i've seen you" Johnny remarked. "Hows it been?" asked Mark. Johnny told Mark how he was planning to retire from his work and would like to spend retirement with some peace and quiet. This was great news for Mark as they could finally spend time as friends with out all those meetings of Johnnys in the way. As Johnny went on to explain the conditon of things, Some random dude walked up and spoke."Hey would you like to come see my village in the mountains?". Since Mark just returned to his home island it didnt sound like such a bad idea but things had to be taken care of. Mark tried to talk to the two of them but decided it would be best to leave before they attracted too much attention from the people nearby. Ch 1, Part 2: Crazy prices Mark went to go restock some food and other important supplies at the local store. Mark handed the clerk the pay for the goods, after counting the coins the clerk said,"Your short a couple of coins Captain." "Whats this bloody rubbish?! These goods are over priced! Do I look like a simpleton? I can tell when there's something fishy afoot, Like this here rip off!", protested Mark. The Clerk was shocked at this and remarked,"That is a damninable lie sir! The only thing fishy are the taxes! They affect every thing around these waters!". Mark sighed and handed the Clerk his coins and said,"I'm getting to the bottom of this..." As Mark walked out the door with a create, the Clerk said that the taxes are as always probably the work of the EITC. Mark wasn't surprised one bit. He figured either the Clerk was using the Company as a scapegoat or was telling the truth OR even a bit of both. Mark thought he should pay a visit to another friend of his who may be interested in this news Ch 2: The new Guild Now at Padres Del Fuego, Mark moored at the far side of Padres back behind the Navy Fort. Mark got off the Sea Star and swam ashore. There he met another friend, Nathaniel Redeagle. Nathaniel had a grudge against the EITC. Nathaniel greeted Mark, Mark told him of the taxes and how Johnny was going to retire soon. Mark told Nathaniel of his plan to use this opportunity in two ways, 1. Cause war with the EITC as Johnny who always voted against open war will no longer be able to stop it. 2 Since Johnny isnt in the EITC he can no longer be affected by having anything to do with us Pirates. Nathaniel said "I like it but we dont know for sure who is going to replace johnny and what will happen. 2 Johnny can still get in trouble but he just has less to risk" Mark knew Nathaniel was right and asked "now what?" Thats when they decided to start a guild much like the old El Banditos but new. The Blood Roses. Sure the Banditos were small but they were strong and good fighters. Thats how they became famous. Not to forget the Leadership and Epicness of our Guildmaster, Nate Raidhawk the Glitchmaster of Glitches. Mark and Nathaniel talked some more until Nathaniel got furious at a Crab for pinching him on the foot. "Geez Man I haven't seen you that mad since the time I almost sunk your ship.". "I dont remember that?" "You don't? I clipped the masts off and burnt it with firebrand as a joke. Me and Nate both got a good laugh out of that" (come to think of it that was pretty mean) Nathaniel paused then said,"Ah now I remember, you still owe me for that ye dog!" Quicker than lightning did Nathaniel draw his Pirate Blade. Mark's eyes grew with Terror, I woke up a monster! I hope I can hold off till I can get to my ship.. Mark bolted into the Sea and swam to the light sloop as if the devil were after him. Nathaniel laughed and said "Can't take a joke can ya?" Mark was releived and rather angry at the same time. (come to think of it that was what I deserved) Ch 3: The Crimson Serpent Category:Fan Stories